


Eve of New Beginnings

by SilverCherie



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Side Pairing: Romeo/Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCherie/pseuds/SilverCherie
Summary: It was a series of misfortunes that brought them together in the first place, but when it comes to the future, it will be their choice.





	Eve of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniebibananie (alindy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Cherie here!
> 
> So here it is. My attempt at Rosvolio. Although I know this show won't return for a second season, I just wasn't ready to let go of this pair. I still am not. I plan on writing more for these two, either as more one-shots or a multi-chapter fic. It all depends on this one really.
> 
> So any comments, criticisms, suggestions would be very helpful!
> 
> I'd also like to thank Silver of SilverCherie for helping me come up with the name for this fic. 
> 
> And of course, my biggest thanks goes out to clarkescrusade for helping me edit this. She is such an amazing and supportive person-- it was her encouragement that pushed me to start writing this Rosvolio fic. And she was also the one to beta this story as well!

**New Year’s Eve**

The most important day of the year for the Capulet family was incidentally the last day of each year. It was on this day, that the richest and the most elite within their little township of Verona gathered to celebrate—no, to bear witness to the power and influence of Capulets. 

To serve as a reminder that only a fool would oppose or question any of them, unless they want to see the backbone of the community crumble.

The community center, despite its modest size, stands in the center of Verona. It serves many purposes—a voting booth and debate room during election years, the venue for all high school dances, but most importantly the annual community celebration extravaganza hosted by the Capulets. They founded the township of Verona centuries ago and single handedly brought much wealth and prosperity to it.

On New Year's Eve the community center is unrecognizable. Outside, the light fixtures and landscape transforms it to a castle. The inside, decorated with such care and detail,looks as if it was meant for a royal dinner. As guests came in, the head of the family and his wife greeted them with warm smiles and words. Groups of people flocked around the hall to socialize, while others helped themselves to a variety of appetizers and drinks. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rosaline, you could at least pretend to be engaged in conversation.”

Rosaline snorts. “Juliet, you know better than to think that any of these men and women actually care about what I say. It is meaningless small talk that doesn’t require any use of the brain. I’d rather have teeth pulled.”

Juliet groans in frustration. She loves her cousin dearly except in moments like this. Rosaline always found her way to the back of the hall, attempting to blend in with the walls. “Every year, it’s always the same. You sulk all night on probably the only exciting event that we have!”

“I do not sulk!”

“Really? Then what do you call leaning against the pillar furthest from the crowd, hiding from people?”

Rosaline steps away from her spot, straightening up. “Happy?”

Before Juliet could respond, another voice interrupts. “There you two are!”

Rosaline’s sister, Livia, had spotted them and rushes over as quickly as her heels would allow. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you. I should have known Rosaline would be sulking in a corner.”

“I am not sulking!”

Livia looks at Rosaline skeptically, “Sure you don’t.” Turning back to Juliet, “We’ve got a problem. Romeo just walked in with Benvolio and Mercutio. Before they end up saying something stupid that would get them kicked out, we need to keep an eye on them.”

This grabs Rosaline’s attention. “Romeo himself is a handful. He brought Benvolio too?!”

“Be nice. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about. And his cousin.”

Rosaline shakes her head. “You just had to date a Montague, didn’t you?”

Juliet smiles. “What can I say? The heart wants what it wants.”

“And besides, what’s wrong with Benvolio?” Livia adds, “You guys are… friends?” Rosaline glares at her. “Okay, friends is not the right word. You’re both… human? Okay, okay, don’t look at me like that!” as Rosaline’s glare didn’t fade.

_No they were not friends. She knew absolutely nothing about him and vice versa. And it was best that it stayed that way. Scratch that, that wasn’t true. There was this tension though. Being the oldest from both their families, they competed against each other whether it was grades, accolades, sports… the list went on and on. They competed. But then there was this irritating compatibility. No one understood better than him. He knew the weight she carried— he carried it himself. The pressure, the expectations of succeeding as much as possible and in many ways as possible. He probably knew her better than she would ever like to admit. He knew her dreams and fears, but never used them to his advantage. He challenged and supported her, though not in the most conventional way. Their competition served that purpose._

“Juliet!”

Rosaline snaps back to reality to see three more figures rush towards her corner in the back.

Romeo, with Mercutio and, of course, the infamous Benvolio. 

“Romeo!” Juliet is all smiles as Romeo comes closer and pulls her close for a kiss.

They break apart and stare at each other, lovestruck as ever. It was an unusually loud cough from Mercutio that brought them back to reality. 

“I know it’s been a whole day since you two saw each other, but try not to have all the fun at once.”

Both blushing, they step away from each other as they realize the awkwardness. 

It was then that Rosaline caught Benvolio’s eye and nodded in acknowledgement.

“Montague.”

“Capulet.”

Livia rolls her eyes. “Could you two be any more ridiculous?”

Before Rosaline could retort, Lydia heads back to the crowd. “ I’m off to find Paris, I haven’t seen him all night!”

Mercutio follows right after, saying something about piling up on food. 

Romeo and Juliet disappear after spewing nonsense about “looking at the decorations in the other corner.”

Leaving Rosaline, Benvolio, and the awkward silence between them. 

Panic begins to flood Rosaline. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“Fuck.”

“Excuse me?”

Crap she didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Thinking quickly, she corrects herself and looks at him directly.

“Fudge. Did you want to get some? It’s actually halfway decent.” 

_Really? Fudge? Brilliant Rosaline, brilliant._

After giving her a skeptical glance, he responds, “Sure. Do you want to get some fresh air after that?”

“Sure.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is actually pretty decent fudge”. 

They had found a secluded spot, quiet patio with a comfy loveseat at the front of the center. The problem is that it was a bit too small in Rosaline’s opinion. Their shoulders brush against each other. It was hard not to be so aware of him being so close.

“Of course. Only the best for the royal family and its distinguished guests.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “ Aren’t you part of this royal family?

Rosaline scoffs. “ As far as my aunt and uncle are concerned, Livia and I are only here out of the goodness of their own hearts, not because of our so-called blood status. Once they get tired of playing the benevolent relatives, we’re on our own. Just temporary charity cases.”

He frowns and looks concerned. 

Rosaline smiles at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I plan on eating more than my share of fudge before they kick me out. I won’t go out that easily.”

He laughs at this. The sound of it makes her heart flutter. What is wrong with me?

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“What?”

He turns to her. “You fight. With your sarcasm, you cleverness, your will and your voice. It’s as if even if the rest of the world doesn’t put you first… you put yourself first. Don’t get me wrong, I found you irritating initially.”

“Gee, thanks.”

He continues as if he didn’t hear her. “But without you there, I would have never strived. I would have never tried as hard to do well in school and realized that I could do things. More than I ever imagined.”

“Montague, are you… Indirectly thanking me for all your achievements?”

“Don’t ruin this.”

She laughs. 

“Well, in any case— You’re not too shabby yourself. You irritated me enough to do well, too”

“You’re welcome.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

“I’ve always envied you.”

Rosaline turns to him, eyes widened in shock. “Envy? You? Mr. Popularity? Tonight is just one confession after another from you.”

He glares at her, irritated. “Capulet. I’m being serious.”

“So am I!”

“Fine, okay. I was… outgoing in high school.”

“That is the understatement of the year. We had 27 people in our graduating class, and I think myself and Mercutio were the only ones spared.”

“Okay, fine! I was… out there. But that’s not the point I’m trying to make here.”

Rosaline looks at him, as if pushing him to say more. 

“You had people who cared. Escalus and Isabella. And even though you say your family doesn’t care, you still have Juliet and Livia. And even you cannot deny that your aunt and uncle do care. In some way.” 

He pauses for a moment and looks down at his hands then ahead towards the front. They could hear the crowd inside begin the final minute countdown to the New Year.

“60! 59! 58!..”

“You have Romeo. ”

“I have only Romeo. But to the rest of my family? My uncle ignores my existence. My success, my dreams and goals do not matter to him. And I thought that if it didn’t matter to him or anyone else, then it shouldn’t to me. But then you came along with goals and ambition. And you had people supporting you every step of the way.”

Rosaline is at a loss for words. 

He continues, “Now I have goals and dreams. It's just… Would have been nice to have mattered.” 

“30! 29! 28!..”

“You do.” She couldn’t stop herself— the words tumbled out.

“What?” He slowly turns to look at her.

She looks him in the eye before her mouth continues with a will of its own. “You, Benvolio Montague, do matter. You are a good person who tries to do right by his family despite how bad they treat you. You love and support your cousin, who is like a brother to you. You show kindness and respect to strangers, expecting nothing in return. You matter more than you know.”

The startled look on his face prompts her to say her final words.

“You matter to me. No one matters more.”

For a second, she can hear nothing but her thunderous heart, attempting to beat out of her chest and the chant of “9! 8! 7!..” in the distance.

For a second, time freezes as she holds her breath. Waiting for a response, but instead feeling his lips gently press upon hers. 

“Happy New Year!”

He breaks the kiss to look at her.

“It’s always been you Rosaline. For me, no one else mattered.”


End file.
